


Melt My Heart Down to Gold [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [46]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Yuuri's going to look so good with Victor's ring on his finger, Victor can hardly wait to see it.





	Melt My Heart Down to Gold [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [melt my heart down to gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882617) by [Aurum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/pseuds/Aurum). 



  
Cover art by: [wingedwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [Aurum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/pseuds/Aurum)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pog187x00bf1ogd/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_Melt%20My%20Heart%20Down%20to%20Gold.mp3?dl=0) [6.89 MB, 00:16:48]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vg8uvm088bdz26r/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_Melt%20My%20Heart%20Down%20to%20Gold.m4b?dl=0) [12.0 MB, 00:16:48]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Aurum for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to [wingedwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords) for cover art.
> 
> Recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017 for [The24thkey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey). I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
